Ben 10: Devilverse V2
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Ben Tennyson has been through all. Aliens, Warlocks , magic . Now he is facing a new crisis in his life. A High school in another country. But wait? His perverted cousin is a Devil?Why fallen angels are trying to kill him? Feh, and he thought only his watch made his life complicated. Grahh...Only if people stop telling Ultimatrix is a stupid sacred gear...
1. Chapter 1

The airport was busy and somewhat crowded as airline commuters went to and from all of the main entrances. The day was pleasant enough, but for all of the natural lighting the windows provided in the airport, it certainly didn't make waiting in line any easier. Some people were made particularly grouchy about the fact it was such a nice day outside and they were trapped in bureaucracy. Case in point and one of the main players in the game to come was a young western boy of fifteen who wore a green jacket, jeans, and had brown hair. He also had a satchel hung over his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand.

"Sometimes I hate my job," The Brunette sighed to himself, eyeing the surroundings.

His name was Ben Tennyson and he was in fact from an American city called Bellwood.

Ben used to be your average boy, but during a road trip with his grandfather when he was ten, he managed to gain access to a powerful alien machine known as the Omnitrix. With it, he was able to transform himself into ten different aliens before transforming into more as time went on. Being a ten year old, he used the Omnitrix for a number personal quests for fun and amusement, but he also used it to help a lot of people in need. After a couple of years he realized that it was a very heavy responsibility and he was tempted to give it up but in the he couldn't. He was too much used to be a hero now. Well it was not as easy as he thought however Grampa Max and Granduncle Joel were always there to give him occasional plumber training once or twice a month and yeah, How can we forget the black belt Gwen Tennyson?

As he grew up, at the age of fifteen he had to combat an alien race known as the Highbreed. A year ago, in a climactic battle against the warlord Vilgax caused Ben to lose the Omnitrix and eventually destroyed it. In its place, he managed to acquire the newest model known as the Ultimatrix. It was similar to the Omnitrix in that it transformed Ben into different aliens, but it had the added function of jump starting those aliens into evolved forms Ben dubbed as Ultimate Forms.

Recently though, Ben was allowed to take further part in intergalactic missions with the organization known as the Plumbers, officers who were charged with keeping the peace among the alien citizens of Earth and other planets. Unfortunately, a rather big fan of Ben's managed to discover his identity and in a fit of 'it-was-a-good-idea-at-the-time' revealed his name and face to the world. Well but thankfully in the photos the fan leaked Ben wore a party mask . Thanks to the plumber resources Ben , Kevin and Gwen managed to track the big fan of Ben who turned out to be a 10 year old kid whose name was Jimmy Jones. After some trouble they managed to convince the kid to keep Ben's identity secret but that wasn't the end of trouble for our hero. Enter Aggregor a villain who had powers like Kevin becoming a challenge for him that he never faced .After absorbing 5 powerful aliens he became unbeatable even for him. He also came very close to complete his objective to absorb the power of** Alien X** but Kevin took the initiative and absorbed ultimatrix's power . Kevin defeated Aggregor but became a worst threat afterwords because absorbing energy turned him back into his old Villain persona.

It took a lot of headache and planning to turn him back but still our hero succeeded. And then the other trouble came somehow five ultimates of the Ultimatrix (** Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Big Chill , Ultimate Spider monkey, Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire** ) came alive . Our hero was shocked as he was sucked into ultimatrix by the ultimates . The ultimates wanted to kill him because they had brains and hearts like any other life forms have and that they were all alive. The only way for them to get out was to kill Ben

Gwen arrived to help Ben and prepared to finish the ultimates by using her anodyte powers but our hero reasoned with the ultimates and committed suicide by jumping in a fire pit to free them. When he thought he was dead Azmuth appeared in front of him and indicated that due to his heroic sacrifice, the Ultimatrix set the ultimate forms free and spared Ben's life.

The Ultimate forms apologized to Ben and Azmuth impressed by Ben's heroic act decided to upgrade the ultimatrix a bit. He unlocked every other alien Ben had access in the omnitrix and increased his time limit by 7 minutes

Ben's recent international flight was a result of his latest assignment from the Plumbers. Or more likely the plumbers were starting to get worried as Ben's identity nearly blew up several times and it took extreme measures from both plumbers and team tennyson to keep it as a secret. If Ben's secret ever blew up then the plumbers won't remain secret for long too which would have made things a bit more difficult. So they came up a with a program to get the " Heat" off

Grampa Max's idea? He didn't know

As the part of cover up, He was sent in a student exchange program which was set so perfectly and made deviously tempting by offering higher grades ( To make sure Sandra and Carl Tennyson plays along) So towards in annoyance he had to attend a school named Kuoh academy. Feh , He was going away from his homes for atleast 2-3 years and Julie broke up with him because she thought Ben wasn't giving her enough time. That fact didn't help that Kuoh academy was an all girls school until last year and started accepting boys just this year

Man! Life sucked

Speaking of the other members of Ben's team, they were ordered to stay in Bellwood until such a time that Ben needed backup or some other kind of emergency. Ben couldn't even be transported with the Rustbucket II, thus the reason why he was on a regular commercial flight rather than the incredibly fast space ship.

"I'll never complain about Kevin's speeding again," Ben muttered to himself as he finally got to the desk for arriving flyers.

Thanks to the latest in Plumber translation technology, Ben was able to understand what the clerk was saying to him. That in turn allowed Ben to be able to speak Japanese like a native, which surprised the clerk, but he didn't really comment on it. After getting his passport stamped and approved, Ben was finally free of the airport and allowed to enter Tokyo City proper.

Outside he got a view of the city. It was not bad, Not bad at all. May be he will enjoy his stay at Tokyo more than he expected

There were a lot of things to do but they weren't that big of his concern now. He just picked up his duffel bag and took a taxi towards his current living arrangements. Anything else...Well he can deal later with after a good nap!

**Scene change**

He gotta admit, Kuoh academy was pretty HUGE. It can be even compared with Friendkin University rather than a High-School. It was overflowing with people, Notably most of them were girls...Pretty girls. It wasn't that much of a big shock as Kuoh was used to be an all girls school until last year. He looked on the glowing screen on his I-Phone. Phew...If it wasn't for the map he surely would have been lost

"Alright. Principle's office, Where are you? Hmmm?" Ben muttered to himself, looking at the map feature of his smartphone. He finally managed to enter right building and wing. Now he had to find the office.

"Excuse me." He asked a passing student. A pretty girl to be exact . "Do you happen to no where I can find the principles office?"

"Oh its just to your right." The girl responded.

"Thanks..." Ben turned around. He was stopped from going into the room when the girl addressed him:

"Are you the new transfer student?" Ben blinked , How did she know that? but he gave a nod nonetheless

"Yep I am. Ben Tennyson Straight from Bellwood High, US or Is it Tennyson Ben here?" He grinned with a two finger salute. The girl with glasses with smiled.

"My...My You are foreign and quite fluent Japanese! Quite an Impressive feat! I've heard of a foreign student coming in . Let me introduce myself. I'm Sona Sitri and I'm the current Student Council President. " She bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you " Ben bowed back, He didn't know much but atleast he can follow the cue. On other note she was kinda pretty despite having a standard nerd look . She was wearing spectacles which more than matched her eye color . Her black hair were styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, Similar to how Gwen had changed her hairstyle

"Nice to meet you too." Sona replied. "You'll learn a lot here. I hope you have an amazing year with us." She turned around and left. Ben let out a yawn and entered in the faculty corner as soon as he can

"Ah you must be the new foreign transfer student" The secretary responded. "Ben Tennyson, right?"

"Yep!" Ben nodded

. "Excellent. I have your homeroom assignment right here. Don't worry though. Your homeroom teacher should be here soon enough to take you there." As if on cue a muscular blond man slid the door open and stepped through his stature and face filled with pure annoyance. "Kouto -Sensei. This is Tennyson Ben . The transfer you've been assigned." The secreaty spoke. Upon seeing the grim look on his face, the girl frowned "Is it that trio again."

"Had to yell at them again for trying to spy on the girls." The teacher named Kouto replied with a frown . "Why are the majority of the males in this academy perverted idiots." The secretary shrugged, and attempted to bring the subject on to the transfer student.

"As I was saying before Kouto -sensei. This here is Tennyson Ben ." At the sight of the new student, the teacher smiled.

"Yes. I've been looking at your transcript. Above average grades, Excellent sports performance. Made MVP seven times in a row. Sorry, We don't have a boys soccer team yet, Otherwise I would have made you the captain straight away " The teacher commented with a grin . He held out his hand. "I'm Kouto Mashashi. And I am your homeroom teacher." Ben extended his own hand.

"Ben Tennyson . Nice to meet you , Sir!"

_**Room 310**_

Getting adjusted to new culture can be annoying, Especially wearing Uwabakis and getting used to Shoe lockers.

Ben's homeroom had about fifteen to twenty students in it. As instructed he waited at the hall way while the teacher talked a little bit about the new transfer.

"Ben come in." The teacher called out from the room. Ben entered, taking a step next to the teacher. "Everybody I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student Ben Tennyson."

"Heya, Nice to meet ya all." He waved with a confident grin .

"That's the new student?" One guy said.

"He looks kind of cute." Another girl whispered.

"I hope he isn't a pervert." A blond girl added.

"He's seems kind of nice."

"Alright that's enough. Ben I'm assigning you to a seat next to Himejima-San." Kouto ordered. At hearing his command, the boys whispered to each other in class became more audible.

"First day here and the transfer gets to sit next to Himejimaa-san. I'm jealous!"

"Oh man why can't I sit next to her."

"He better not doing anything to her!"

Ignoring the whispers, Ben assumed a seat next to her. He didn't really take notice when he scanned the class room to get a feel for his new classmates but now that he was next to her he wandered why she wasn't the first thing he noticed when he entered the room. The girl known as Akeno better to refer as a woman was certainly stunning. She was incredibly buxom. She had clear violet eyes and her long beautiful black hair was tied in a ponytail. May be this was what Japanese called Yamato Nadeshiko!

Before Ben could dive into thoughts further, his Homeroom teacher brought the full attention of the class.

"Alright class. Quiet down. Homeroom starts now!"

_**Lunchtime**_.

The first few classes were uneventful and passed by within a blink of an eye. It was lunch time that things got a little interesting. After buying something from the cafeteria, his eyes scanned the table attempting to find a nice place to sit.

"Hey Ben-ni ! Over here." A voice called out. His eyes scanned the source of the voice.: A brown haired boy with light brown eyes.

"Aha, The Ero- Issei . How are you?" Ben chuckled as he extended his hand. The boy growled for a while after shaking the boy's hand with same smirk

"Same as you, Dumbo Ben" Issei stuck out his tongue causing Ben to smile.

Hyoudou Issei, Son of Sandra Tennyson's cousin Akira Hyoudou. This technically made him and Ben cousin too. Quite surprisingly both of them got along quite well whenever they met cause of having somewhat similar personalities. Albeit, When he and Issei tried to peek into girls' changing room, It ended up getting one hell of a beat down from Gwen and a damned reputation which took three years to change. One of the major reasons for not getting a girlfriend earlier. At least he got a nice look at Candus...

Ben didn't blame him...too much. If the boy wasn't too open about his lust and pervertness , He surely would have gotten a nice girlfriend by now

"How are you Buddy? and How is Aunt and Uncle Hyoudou?" Ben asked with a smile as he sat down

"Well, They are good. Like always cursing me..." Issei groaned ranting just like he used to on social networking sites. " How about you?"

" Doing well...I guess" Ben let out a sigh

"Not like that...Did you get laid yet or not?" Issei asked with a lecherous grin causing Ben to facepalm once again. Only Issei can ask something like that in open.

"Well... Who said I was a virgin to begin with?" Ben whispered back with a devious grin causing Issei's eyebrows to literally lit up with fire

"TRAITOR...I HATE YOU..."

Ben sighed, Must be one of those famous Over emotional mood swings of Issei. After spending a couple of summers with him , He knew him at least that much

However he suddenly quieted down as a certain black haired haired girl and her friend a crimson haired girl entered it walking towards a blond boy sitting in the corner.

"Its Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai." One of the students muttered.

"What are they doing here?"

"They normally never come here."

As the two most popular students walked over to the blonde , Ben's eyes met with the purple eyed girl . Who gave him a nod following a cutesy smile

"Do you know Himejima-senpai Ben?" Issei asked curiously. Ben eyed him curiously, Noticing how his mood changed drastically

"Yeah I sit next to her."

"What! Lucky Devil ! First day here, and you already get sit next the famous O-n-EE- sama of Kuoh Academy." Issei concluded with a frown

"That's what everybody keeps saying. I don't get it though. What's so special about that? and that red haired girl too. Barely anybody talks to her yet she's treated as some idol." Ben asked with curiosity

"You don't just talk to the president or any member of the Occult Research Club. Their beyond mortal man's reach. Though if you also want to know another reason she's loved its because she gets top marks in her class and her family owns this school." Issei added as if he was stating facts from a manual " Anyways I don't care about it anymore, I have other things on plate"

"Huh?" Ben dumbfounded, This was totally out of character. " You aren't having a fever, Are you?"

"Nope, Guess what? I am joining the student council here, Which is entirely made of Sexy babes? Take that Dumbo!" Issei pumped his fists in the air

"You're joining the student council?" Ben asked again, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He had not been expecting that. Agreed, Issei was a good guy by heart But his reputation with girls...

Something which could use a lot...lot of improvement.

"That's all?"

"Yep, although Souna-senpai says I'll have to be an ordinary assistant because people won't elect me to a more important position."

"Why though?" Ben asked with curiosity . He then continued, " From what I know about you and your history along with the fact with your...openness regarding sex...It's kinda confusing How any girl would ask you to join her"

"Well...Uh...

This time Ben could see clear signs of Issei holding something in. Issei wasn't that good of a liar, Whenever they talked...He was pretty open about almost every thing. Issei looked away and answered hesitantly, "Souna-senpai says I have a lot more potential than it appears. She says that that joining the student council will teach me discipline, and she can help me study."

"Study?" Ben raised an eyebrow feeling like he hit his face on the wall, Issei wasn't the studious type. Well, Neither was he

"Oh, there are certainly benefits," Issei claimed slyly. Looking around like he was trying to be subtle, he then leaned forward and continued, "Let's just say this brings me one step closer to bringing up my harem, Being around all those girls all the time is a good step, right?"

Before Ben could answer his Ultimatrix started blinking, As if it wanted to scan things in front of him. As if the person sitting in front of him ... Wasn't human?

Issei...Wasn't human?

Before Ben could continue his conversation with his cousin and some what frequent ** chat friend **, The bell rung and he was forced to rush through boring classes once again

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Buchou, are you in here?" Akeno called out as she slowly opened the door to the clubroom. She quickly got her answer when she saw Rias at her desk. The young devil was in her chair, her face planted on her desk. An aura of gloom and depression surrounding her.

Akeno blinked in surprise at the sight. Rias had been fine that morning. She'd gone to talk when her friend/rival Sona requested she come to the student council room. Akeno had only come here when she heard Rias hadn't shown up for her classes. Rias and her lived in the old school building, so they never really missed school. What had happened during her talk with Sona that had left Rias so…miserable?

Moving forward, Akeno touched Rias' shoulder before asking gently, "Rias. What happened?" Her use of her name instead of her title showed how concerned Akeno was. Rias eventually said something, but it was nonsensical because her face was still pressed against her desk. Akeno sweat dropped before asking, "Can you repeat that?"

Rias slowly lifted her head to show a despairing face. She then informed her queen, "Sona made Issei part of her peerage last night."

"What?" Akeno asked in shock and dismay.

"You heard me," Rias grumbled before putting her face back against the desk.

Akeno moved to a chair and collapsed into it as she absorbed the news. She then questioned in a tense voice, "What happened? I thought Sona was stepping aside on Issei since you let her pick up three of the more magically talented students without issue."

Rias lifted her head just enough to explain clearly, "She says she did. She says that she has stayed to the sideline for months, but that time ran out. That she gave me plenty of time to make him part of my peerage, but didn't make use of the opportunity. That if I wasn't going to act, she wasn't going to restrain herself."

Akeno wanted to argue, but couldn't. What Sona was saying was true. They identified Issei as a Sacred Gear holder at the end of the last year. They had immediately gone to Sona to claim him, cashing in the favors she owed them to prevent any arguments, but they haven't acted since. They had the entire summer and several more months since to induct him into Rias' peerage, but they hadn't. They had sat by on Rias' orders. To Sona, it must have appeared they had chosen to ignore Issei entirely. Since she had given Rias the chance to claim him, there was no issue in her claiming him now. From a logical standpoint, Sona had every right to claim Issei. So she did.

"This is horrible!" Akeno finally exclaimed.

"I know."

"Riser is sure to come calling soon!"

"I know."

"We have no chance to beat him in a rating game in our current condition!"

"I KNOW, AKENO!"

That stopped Akeno. She immediately stopped talking. She had just been repeating what Rias no doubt knew, and Rias was probably even more terrified by the implications than she was.

Seeing Akeno calm down, Rias put her face back against her desk with a groan of despair. No matter how she thought about it, things did not look good. No, they looked downright terrible.

The reason is because one Riser Phenex, her fiancée. Not by choice though. The two had been engaged since before she had even been born. Put simply, Rias didn't want to marry him…at all. The marriage had a lot of political implications though. With so few pure-blooded devils remaining, it was viewed as a way to ensure the next generation of pure-blooded devils. It would also cement an alliance between the Gremory Clan and Phenex Family, two of the remaining 34 pillar families. So the marriage was pretty much set in stone.

Almost, but not quite. Devils value power greatly. If Rias can prove her power and leadership abilities before the marriage, she could end it. She had few real options to do just that though, considering her age and current power level. The only real option was to beat Riser in an unofficial Rating Match. Rating Matches are a sign of a devils personal power, and the power of their peerage. Defeating Riser would prove Rias was the more powerful devil, thus her opinion would trump Riser's in the mind of the devil community. It was the best option.

The prospects of that occurring were at an all time low though. Riser was older and more experienced than her. He had an entire peerage, fifteen members. She had four total, one of which is useless currently. Including the kings, it was sixteen to four. Numbers don't decide a match, but they sure do help. And the numbers are currently against her. She doesn't even want to acknowledge that Riser is immortal at this point.

No matter how she thinks about it, her chance of winning the match is 0%. No strategy she can come up with, no training they can do, no forbidden spell she could learn, nothing can alter that 0%. She needs more peerage members to simply have the smallest chance of success.

She was also running out of time. Riser was not known for his patience. Since she's had her Evil Piece set for over two years now, it was only a matter of time. Riser was going to run out of patience. He'd then pressure his father, who would pressure her father, who would then pressure her to have the marriage occur. Her brother had recently warned her Riser was tired of waiting. He was starting to complain to his father. She had maybe six months before she ran out of time, but more likely just two or three months. That was an incredibly small window to work with.

She had thought Issei was the opportunity she was looking for. His sacred gear was so powerful that it could only be a Longinus, one of the thirteen most powerful sacred gears in the world. A weapon that can kill a god. The idea of such a person going to her school had practically been fate in Rias' mind. Not that Issei's assistance alone would have been enough to guarantee a victory over Riser. Longinus may be powerful, but they don't start out that way. Their wielders needs unlock such power. They need time, experience, _training_. It had still been enough to give Rias hope that she could beat Riser though. If Issei could gain even basic control over his Longinus, her chance of defeating Riser rose to 5%. 5% is abysmally low still, but Rias would take it over 0%.

And even that small chance had now sunk through her grasp. Sona had stolen even that chance from her. Rias wanted to scream, rant, beat Sona to a pulp with her hands. She couldn't though. Sona had done nothing wrong. She was simply a scapegoat for Rias to blame for her own failure. She finally grumbled out, "Being patient and waiting seems to have come to bite me in the ass."

Akeno somehow managed to hear, and couldn't help but ask, "Why did we wait? I mean, we've known about Issei for half a year. Why did you order us to wait?"

Rias looked nervous and embarrassed. She hesitantly explained, "I figured the fallen angels in the town would eventually identify Issei as a Longinus holder as well. They would no doubt try to eliminate him. I figured I could resurrect him then."

Akeno's eyebrows raised before she replied in a sly, but slightly disbelieving, voice, "Ara Ara. Was Buchou being manipulative? Planning to use someone's death as a way to ensure their loyalty?"

Rias' head shot up and she quickly retorted, "No. That isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Akeno immediately asked, confused by her king's unusually flustered behavior. She was also slightly glad Rias hadn't been trying to manipulate Issei. Rias had secured her entire current peerage by saving their lives, herself included. If she showed she was willing to let prospective peerage candidates walk to their deaths in order to gain their loyalty, it would cast a ray of suspicion on how she gained any of them.

Rias once again showed clear hesitation in answering. After a few seconds of stammering, she looked away as she whispered while blushing heavily, "It would have been awkward."

Akeno blinked, having caught her words. She just didn't understand them. She quickly asked, "What do you mean?"

Rias very clearly gathered up her courage before clarifying while blushing more than Akeno had ever seen, "It would have been awkward to explain to Issei about everything. All of you already knew about the supernatural before joining my peerage. I didn't really know how to explain to someone completely ignorant. So I figured the shock of finding out about fallen angels and being reincarnated would make it easier."

Akeno just gaped. After nearly a minute just sitting there in disbelief, she managed to say softly, "So the reason we waited for six months, the reason we lost a Longinus user…is because you thought it would be awkward to explain the supernatural to him."

"…Yes."

"…Idiot."

"I know."

"Like seriously. You are an idiot."

"I know."

"Like the most idiotic thing you have ever done."

"I know!"

"You might have just made the biggest, and most idiotic, mistake of your entire life!"

"I know, okay!" Rias screamed, tears now gathering in her eyes. She then spun to look out the window, turning her back to Akeno.

That quickly stopped any anger Akeno might have been feeling. Anything she was feeling, Rias was probably feeling twice as bad. This mistake might very well force Rias to marry Riser, who is well known for treating his peerage like a harem. Akeno would have to follow Rias in such a case, but Riser would have no right to touch her. Rias was not so lucky. She'd be his _wife._

Akeno couldn't help herself from sighing though. The pure imbecilic quality of Rias' reason to not approach Issei earlier was just too much. Rias was outgoing, had no shame, was friendly, and charming. To find she had been nervous about explaining the supernatural to Issei was something Akeno hadn't ever even considered. Thinking on it, she can see a bit why. Rias, and the entire Gremory family, consider their peerage to be their family. Trying to make the process of introducing a new member as smooth as possible was likely something she hadn't even needed to think about. It was automatic. The possibility of Issei rejecting her or entering denial, which is always possible when telling normal humans about the supernatural, had likely been a nightmare scenario for her. So she instead was willing to wait months in order to optimize the chance of such a thing not happening. Still didn't make it any less stupid though.

Approaching Rias' back, Akeno laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying, "It's okay, Rias. I won't lie and say what you did wasn't stupid, but everyone is stupid once in a while. No need to beat yourself up over it."

"I may have just lost my only chance to marry a person I love because I was _shy. _That's a good reason to beat myself up about," Rias' whispered, no doubt holding back tears. Akeno really didn't know how to respond to that, so she just hugged Rias softly. The best she could do was try and show Rias she was there for her, no matter how bad things look. After a few moments of this, Rias asked, "What should I do, Akeno?"

Akeno blinked in shock before asking, "You're asking me?"

"I don't see why not. I've done a pretty good job of botching things up. I'm a complete failure as a king. If you asked me two years ago, I would have declared confidently that most of my peerage would have been filled by this point. That they'd all be well trained and powerful Ready to defeat Riser. Instead I have…_this,_" Rias stated in a bitter voice. She then gave a weak laugh, cracking halfway through due to her emotion. Akeno decided to ignore the possible insult. She knew Rias didn't mean it like that. Rias considered all of them her family, and loved them. It was the idea that she only had four peerage members, one that had to be sealed away for his own safety. Considering she had been preparing and planning for two years to eventually face Riser, her efforts have not borne much fruit. After a few seconds of weak sobs, Rias recovered enough to finish, "Seems like anyone can do better than me right now, and you are way better than a random person. So I don't see why not."

Akeno nodded gravely. Rias had always been certain in her abilities, but this seems to have created a crack in her usual confidence. A crack that had likely been forming for months as the deadline with Riser approached. This incident was the last straw. So now she's looking around her for help, which is actually good. She's not giving up or trying to stand by herself. When weak, its better to lean a bit on your friends. That's what they are for, after all.

So Akeno lead the now outright crying Rias back to her chair. She then pulled out a tissue and gently dabbed at her eyes. Thankfully Rias didn't wear mascara or makeup, so she didn't need to worry about that sort of mess. Once Rias' tears stopped flowing, Akeno stood and started to make two cups of tea. She then gave one to the hiccupping and shaking Rias before sitting opposite her with her own cup. She then waited till Rias took a few sips. The tea did its job in calming Rias down slightly.

Placing her own tea down, Akeno started seriously, "If I am going to give you advice then I am going to be completely honest, Rias…Right now, Sona has proven herself a far superior king than you."

That made Rias flinch. Sure, she had been expecting something like that. Even asked for it. Still didn't make it any easier to hear. Sona was her rival, despite also being her friend. To hear that she had lost to her rival so bluntly was not a good feeling.

Akeno continued on though, explaining, "It isn't do to your personal power or ability or anything. It's simply a matter of the method in which you both gathered your peerage. To be blunt Rias, you did almost nothing. Myself, Koneko, Yuuto, and Gasper. We all fell right into your lap by coincidence, and you simply took advantage. That seems to have colored your expectations though. You have been waiting for it to happen again. For a sacred gear holder, youkai, devil, or whatever to fall into your lap. Even Issei. You knew about him, but it wasn't enough for him to go to our school. You wanted some perfect event. For him to be killed by the fallen angels, and you come to the rescue. You have been waiting for some big opportunity to fall into your lap."

"Now let's think about how Sona went about gathering a peerage. She didn't wait. She carefully evaluated the students in this school who had magical potential. She then recruited the one's with the most, resolving to train them up over time. She didn't wait for already competent candidates to appear. She calculated who could eventually become a competent peerage member, and then set about making them achieve that potential. While you waited for opportunities to appear, she actively worked to create her own opportunities. Thinking about it, her choice to recruit Issei was not only logical, but expected. To her, your choice to wait for a better opportunity to recruit him must have been infuriating. In her mind, if you weren't going to take advantage of this opportunity, she might as well. That she waited six months is actually the unexpected part. I would have guessed she'd have only given you half that time."

"So the answer to your earlier question about what you should do. You need to change your method, Rias. You can't wait for some hero or savior to appear. You have to work at improving your peerage. Put in a true effort," Akeno declared bluntly. She then elaborated, "We'll use our familiars to scout out any possible talent. Anyone that has above average magical potential. Three of our familiars in the school, and one searching the city for any sacred gear users or supernatural creatures. We review them all, and make a decision. We then recruit them. No delay."

Rias nodded, but still argued, "We don't have long before our match with Riser. We don't have time to properly train someone from scratch. We should focus on finding sacred gear users or those already with a proficient fighting level that are in the city."

"Didn't you listen to anything I just said, Rias," Akeno chastised with a frown. She then explained, "There aren't any of those. Or so few the chances of us finding them are low. Do you know why we were sent to this school, besides to fit in? It's because this is the place most likely to have sacred gear holders in this entire city. They don't last long, Rias. They are either killed, or recruited by someone. Don't expect to find some random, middle-aged shop keeper with a sacred gear. Stop expecting someone like that to appear. We have no choice but to look for less appealing options."

Rias lowered her head slightly at the brutal summarization. She still managed to comment, "I just don't think we have enough time to train a regular person to the point they'd be useful."

"Then I'll whip them into shape if I have to," Akeno claimed with a scary look on her face, for once not thinking of receiving pleasure at such an action. She then added, "We don't need them truly powerful. Not to the level of Yuuto or Koneko. As long as they are semi-competent, they'll fill up our numbers. The less Riser's peerage outnumber us, the better our chances. Our current members will just have to fill the gap in skill and experience."

Rias still wasn't sure, but finally gave her assent. Even if the chance of such a plan succeeding were low, it might be her only chance.

"Ufufu ...And I have already found a perfect candidate!" Akeno continued with a giggle as she pulled out and old folder

Name : Benjamin Kirby Tennyson

Age : 17

Abilities : Latent magical powers, Possiblity of having a strong magic core, Athletic build,No Sacred gear , No experience in fighting

"But Akeno...Are you really sure he is worth the time?"

Neither Rias nor Akeno knew that they were talking about a person who saved the planet or more like whole Universe multiple times

They didn't know that too he was not only capable of fighting Riser single handedly but beat the crap out of him alone

Ha ha...Such Irony

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was night and Ben was flying allover the city restlessly. As much as peaceful the Tokyo city looked, It was home to a lot of heinous crimes. There were a chain of murders reported near the now abandoned local church. The police reports; Kevin found, found the causes of death the most brutal and unusual. The weapon...Never found . He was no Kevin, But still he was one of the best young agents around. If a serial killed was around, He will surely put him in his place

After noticing he was almost out of juice , **Jetray** landed on ground and turned to a dark corner. He looked around to confirm no one was watching. He pressed the symbol on his chest, Turning into human with a bright green flash.

"Well, Finally it's time to get some smoothies and chilly fries, I can continue later" Ben cheered as he noticed a smoothies store on the other end of the street. He surely deserved a nice break. But suddenly his eyes caught sight of four thugs following a girl, they looked dangerous and one had a bat in his hand, one of them was shaved bald and had a short black beared, another tall one but skinnier, had a Mohawk haircut with green hair, the guy holding the bat had short spiky hair, the last one had very messy dirty blond hair.

_'Looks like trouble, I better follow them.' _Ben said to himself as he started following the thugs

The girl in question looked very pretty and was in her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a rebod w, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She had black hair and pretty eyes. Albeit no where on the level to Akeno or Rias, The girl was still beautiful

As she walked in a less populated area, the thugs started smirking and howling after her.

"Hey babe! You sure look hot!" called one of them.

"Yeah, how about you have some fun with us?" asked another. They were starting to get excited.

She continued walking completely ignoring them, never turning a head.

"Ohh, the silent treatment! He said it to you Joey…"

They started walking slightly faster to get nearer to her.

"Come on baby, give us some sugar…" called the one with spiky hair, who approached her from behind and tried to take a kiss from the taller woman.

"Sugar and trash don't mix well." She answered and hit him with her fist, sending him a good few feet away.

Ben chuckled. He was ready to jump in but decided to wait a while longer.

"Ohh, she's really something, looks great and a lot of attitude… just my type." Called the bald one of the group, who Ben guessed was the ring leader.

"Yahoooo!" the thugs started calling. Ben was getting angrier and angrier but still waited.

"So, pretty girl, how about you and me get a drink and then maybe get to know each other a little better?" he asked trying to act cool and charming.

"I take back what I said. Call you scum trash, is an insult to the trash…" she started walking again.

"… hehehe, boys, I think she needs a little encouraging. Let's show her around…" He was a little taken back at her response but quickly composed himself and got cocky.

"Sure boss."

Wielder of omnitrix looked at them with disgust and anger in his eyes as they each took one of her arms and legs and lifted her pulling her in an ally between two buildings. Ben looked around and saw some people but none tried to help her. Some mumbled about not getting involved while others said to call the police. '_Why aren't' they doing anything!?_'

He followed the lowlifes as they pulled the girl in the alley and pinned her to the wall.

"HEY ! ASSHOLES LEAVE HER!"

Thugs turned to the brown haired guy approaching them,

"Ah! What do you want ? Fuck off!" One of them spoke in a gruffy tone

"Kid! You shouldn't have tried playing the hero!" The girl spoke with a smirk, Which was absolutely inhuman and threw a guy away. Sending him over his head

What the...? When did she start having such strength?

And before Ben could even understand what is happening...

KAABOOM

A light explosion smashed the thugs away. Sending them flying away in the wall. Ben rubbed his eyes as he tried to recover from temporary blindness. When he opened his eyes, His brain cells froze in shock

The " girl" shredded her clothing and grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, It was surely darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Ben looked around him with shock, All those thugs...There were pierced through their heart with spears glowing with light.

BOOOM

Their bodies exploded, Like a small boom. Blood was spattered everywhere, Along with their limbs. Ben clenched his fists and looked at the girl with disgust

That girl ...she was no damsel in distress, She was a...Beast...A True Monster

The girl or more like creature turned to him with a light spear in his end

"Oh dear!" The girl spoke in a feigned hurt tone , " It appears that I have a witness, Sorry Kid, You shouldn't have come, Now you have to die. Any last words"

The brown haired youth activated his Ultimatrix and yelled " Only one, Mess with Tennyson and you will get the ten"

And with that emerald glow engulfed the dark alley

It was hero time...

**Next time: Clash between a Crow and monkey: Kindness Kills**

**I gotta thank Hail Emperor Naruto and rangertennyson for their help, This story wouldn't have been possible without his help and permission. It's kinda unofficial but ranger tennyson will return next sunday **

**Now onto Nitty Gritties, Saji doesn't exists in this story. So Issei has joined Souna's peerage. Don't worry he will still have a harem and become as much badass as he is in Canon. **

**About Ben and What he does...Well you have to wait and watch... Rias and her family...or any devils doesn't know about Ben and his aliens. Don't expect Ben to tell them early too, It kinda kills the story. Ultimatrix is also way beyond magic and can't be detected by that **

**But I don't mind anyone bouncing ideas for me . I am still in a desperate need of Beta. However he doesn't have any sacred gear or he isn't going to have one**

**Warning in advance, No flames...NO PRAYING TO TURN ME INTO RAYNARE OR I WILL TURN INTO TOEPICK AND HAUNT YOU IN DREAMS**

**HA HA ...Joking**

**Anyways that's all for now**


	2. Chapter 2

The emerald glow died and a four armed muscular monkey like creature with blue fur appeared in Ben's place. The fallen looked at him curiosity, This was surely something she had never seen before. The monkey like creature smirked and wagged his tail . Before Raynare could understand what was happening, Blob of web made it way straight to her face

"Grah! What is this?" Raynare yelled as the blob of web hit her chest, making her blow all air out from her lungs

"Proteins! Good for your health ...Crow girl" Ben joked , Taking advantage of her surprise he leapt up in the air " And this is called Spider Butt kicking " With that Ben swung around her and smacked his most powerful punch in the Fallen's face. Girl or not , She was a monster and Ben never had any hesitation beating crap out of baddies.

Raynare cried in pain as she crashed between a couple of trash cans , Whatever that thing was it surely knew how to hit and it hit a lot, Even for someone like her. She winced in pain and tried to stand up, Only for a couple of more blobs of web to come on her way. However this time she managed to dodge them

"Who are you? You are neither devil nor Youkai!" Raynare snarled couple of light spears appeared in her palms.

"That's my question Miss S&M freak!" Ben grinned as he dodged the spears thrown towards him, Man! This was almost as fast as a laser blast, Albeit it didn't come off as fast as Kevin fired Laser bullets. Which could be considered a blessing. Raynare growled in frustration as none of her attacks managed to hit Ben. The monkey proved to to agile and it seemed that as Spidermonkey Ben was way more better in close quarters than Raynare.

" One..Two...Three...Cha cha cha...You missed Crow girl...(* Whistle*) Too slow to hit the monkey" Ben joked as he continued to swing around effectively dodging Raynare's attacks

"What? What is that? A sacred gear. Or are you some sort of exorcist?...ANSWER ME" Raynare grumbled in annoyance as Ben jumped from wall to wall dodging the light spears with ease

" Me! He he ! I am a monkey, Spider monkey. " Ben chirped with a playful wink

Man! He really liked to toy with his enemies

After series of light spears after light spears, Raynare finally exhausted herself, and found herself panting as she formed another light spear.

" You! Why ...Why can't I hit you?" Raynare yelled in frustration

" You didn't say puh lease!" Ben stuck out his tongue from a nearby lamp post

The fallen's fist clenched as she gritted her teeth angrily. Her body trembled with rage and the light spear in her hand glawed more brightly

"Die ...you Monkey! PLEASE!" Raynare spun around furiously and threw the remaining spear in her hand. Agreed, She wasn't sloppy and the spear came off faster than usual. However Ben was prepared. Albeit it kinda came closer than it should be, Ben managed to dodge it regardless.

Deciding that he had played enough, Ben leapt up in the air and swung towards the zonked Raynare. The fallen angel who was too much exhausted to even think couldn't dodge a well managed powerful kick which was aimed on her nose.

" Monkey see! Monkey Kick"

No need to say , She was air bourne dashing towards a lighting polel Her head smashed with the metal and

BAAM...

Darkness got her

**Scene ****Change**

" Argh!...Argh...My head..." Raynare winced in pain as she slowly regained her consciousness. She tried to move her hand but couldn't, She couldn't move her legs too or her wing. Her blurry vision slowly cleared and she looked around. She was covered in a web cocoon uptil her neck, She tried to break free but she couldn't. It was too much strong

She was trapped... Just like an insect. Her captive, The green eyed boy from before was standing infront of him. Observing her curiously

" So finally you woke up!" The boy grinned " What's with the face? Don't ya want to kill me Psycrow girl?' He added with a smirk

" Let me go you imbecil..."

BAAM**  
**

A laser blast barely missed her air, The smell of burnt concrete filled through her nostrils, Droplets of cold sweat formed on her fore head. She gulped as she saw a basket ball sized hall extremely near her hair locks

" Ahem...!" Ben coughed, He gotta thank Kevin for teaching him tricks of interrogation and how to affect the captive's mind. Even though Ben will never say it aloud, The Osmosian was a mastermind in his own way. Apart from that, He totally loved to use his new proto- tool. It was created by Blukick and Driba but as Rook himself along with Kevin and Cooper supervised that, There was no need to worry about blunders.

Besides, Sometimes it feels good to play Han Solo

" I am the one who will be asking questions here! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Raynare eagerly nodded, Slightly paling due to fear, She needed to play carefully cause this boy could kill her any moment he wanted. She didn't want to die!

" I will do everything you say! Just don't kill me. I beg you"

Well, She was a coward, She attempted to kill him desperately but the moment she realised he was stronger than her and could kill her any moment. ... She started begging for mercy. Ben had dealt with such people many times in his past

" He he! I am surprised. Moments ago you were trying to making holes inside my body. " Ben mocked and added with a frown " I think I should just kill you.I am sure that If I was in your position you could' ve just killed me"

"Pl..ease...I..m ...a nice girl! If you let me go...I will do nice things to you"

" Trying to seduce me? Huh, That's a new. Don't worry I won't kill you cause I have something you didn't . Mercy! Now tell me Who are you ? and Why you did this?" Ben spat angrily. He hated those people who played with People's life. Those guys were punks, Low lifes but it doesn't mean they needed to die like this. It was beyond cruel

However, Instead of replying the dark angel let out a cruel laughter,in response leaving the leader of the team tennyson puzzled. He was very careful not to show it though.

"You've should have killed me as soon as you cornered me. Your loss now." The Dark Angel whispered back.

" Such confidence! I am curious. Who is behind you?" Ben folded his hands with a confident grin. He was damn sure there was nothing out there which he can't take . The said girl just laughed in response

Before Ben could understand what was going on...**  
**

WUUSH

WUUSH

Ben felt sharp pain in his chest. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the source of the pain. Ablue light spear had managed pierce through his chest,

GRAHHHHH

Blood gushed from his wound. Ben cried in pain trying to move the spear but then another...one went through his body shook violently as he fell to his knees. His breathing became harsh and tense. He turned around to see his attacker: An old man in a grey coat. He pulled up his sleeve trying to transform for one last time, Only if he could get Wildvine or Bloxx

" Raynare, How did he get you in the first place? He looks pathetic?" Dohnaseek mocked

Raynare growled in response, Only if he saw him moments ago. He wouldn't be laughing on her like this

" Dohnaseek is right! May be you are losing your edge"

Her another companion mocked who seemed to be a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes.

She wore a classic Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. Her name was Mittlet. Probably the youngest of their group

" Don't underestimate him! He isn't some ordinary person. He have some kind of special sacred...

"Main features Blocked, Unknown DNA Detected , Scan mode activated" The sudden robotic female voice echoed through the dark ally. The Ultimatrix's dial popped up and just like with Bivalvan enveloped Dohnaseek with a yellow light, "Unknown DNA recorded, transformation now available."

Then some sort of hologram appeared and it showed a siluet of a fallen young angel along with Ben 's other transformations

Dohnaseek took several steps back in shock, What the heck was going on?

"What did you do?" The fallen growled

Wielder of Ultimatrix coughed several times and pulled out the light spear from his chest with a loud yelp of pain. His vision was blurry . He was out of breath . However, resolve stronger than steel was clear in his eyes. He tried to reach his watch...

WUUSH

WUUSH

" Fuck..." Ben cursed , His stomach, A light spear went through it..."

GRAHHHHH

Blood gushed from his wound once again. Ben cried in pain and fell on his knees. However he managed to pull it out once again. Albeit it caused him pain, Immeasurable pain

" Kill him! If he uses his powers we are out!" Raynare yelled, Now freed from Ben's web thanks to Mittlet

Ben growled, He couldn't see clearly. The pain was too much to even think . Frantically he tried to transform but his left hand...GRAHHHHHHHHH. Ben cried in pain . Light spear...another one stabbed him on shoulders

He closed his eyes, Despite all his pain. He stood up and looked at his attacker's eyes

Two more spears...stabbed on his knees...

"ARGHHHHH" Ben winced in pain but yet he stood up once all life flashed in front of him. Luck was definitely not on his side..

The blond woman hurled towards him and smashed a kick on Ben's guts...smacking him on the ground

BAAAAAM

Ben looked up, He was on the brink of death once again...Using his whole strength he smashed the dial of the ultimatrix , He didnt know what he was turning into. Honestly, He didn't care

Finally the bright green flash engulfed the area. Raynare cursed under her breath. Now things had turned more messier. As the glow died. A yeti like creature with yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes appeares in his place. He also had green eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. However, Similar to Ben he was bleeding

" What ...What is this?" Mittlet awed, Raynare clenched her fists. So the diagrams the gauntlet showed , They were not just diagrams

"I dunno but he is going to die!" Dohnaseek cried and fired several spears at the creature. His other companions following the course. However the constant barrage if spears bounced back, as if they were hitting a hard metal.

GRRAH

Heavily panting creature stood up and let out a huge roar. His body started cracking with yellow electricity and his fur stood up. The creature opened his eyes trembling with rage and pain

"What the heck is going on?" Dohnaseek growled as the pulse of lightning got brighter and electrical sparkles were looking like as if the creature was a high voltage transformer himself

"It feels like...

Before her sentence could be completed thunder clasped , The massive bolt of lightning had managed to struck the entire area

**Scene change**

It could be said that Hyoudou Issei was having a bad time, He was peddling his cycle again and again. The reason was was handing out the leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle on humans with strong greed take those in their hands and wish for what they want, then , the Devils like himself, will be summoned before of then look at the portable machine in my hand. The monitor is displaying the map of the town He was currently in and there were red lights flashing on it.

He was heading to those areas pedalling his bicycle.

When he arrived at the flashing point which is the house belonging to someone, He put the leaflet inside their mailbox.

Then He moved towards the other flashing points nearby.

He kept on repeating this procedure.

Over and over again.

Crap...Being a harem king is surely not easy. But as Kaichou explained he had to work hard, Only then he would be able to achieve his dream. However just the mere thought of being around pretty girls and getting cheered by busty Momo-chan cured him from all his fatigue and he started peddling again.

BAAM

The cracking sound of thunder tore through his sensitive ears, He stopped into his tracks and looked at the sky. The atmosphere was pretty clean, So how come there was lightning? Then there was another one

BAAM

Issei covered his ears once again and this time managed to observe the bright yellow glow which was coming from the other side of the road. What was that?

Could it be possible that it was the source of clasping thunder?

Souna Sitri's pawn couldn't hold himself much longer and out of curiosity he started walking towards the other side of the road. Soon, His Devil-vision picked up and his eyes widened as he saw...

His cousin...Ben Tennyson was lying on ground unconscious...No...He was lying in a pool of blood. His cloths were tattered and bloody red. Issei clenched his fists and quickly ran towards him

"Ben...Ben...Wake up!" He tried to shook Ben violently causing his hands to get covered in blood " What happened? Who did this?...Answer you idiot...Don't you die on me!"

The brunette weakly opened his eyes and muttered " Wa...Water"

Issei shook his head, What to do?...What to do?...The boy in front of him was dying. They were not just relatives, They were good friends. Really good friends, Indeed. They had a lot of fun together. Not in a sense he had with Matsuda and Motohana but still they had very can't let him die like this

He thought about calling the ambulance but ruled that thought out,

Only Kaichou knew healing magic and can save him but he didn't has his cell phone. Also he was done with leaflets. What should he do now? He couldn't leave Ben like this

However, His Devil ears suddenly picked up something

WHOOSH

Issei barely moved out of the way as the pink light spear. He growled as the bright light spear made him feel kinda weak. His eyes widened as light spear brigthened even further and exploded

KAPOOSH

The Hyoidou was smashed on a nearby wall . However he managed to stand up quickly. While it was true he was crap when it came to physical strength, He could take a surprising amount of damage for a low class devil. Although, It hurt like hell.

**Boosted Gear**

**Click**

**Whir**

**Explosion**

A bright explosion of green light engulfed the darkness as the red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions materialized on Issei's arm. The sekirutei looked in front of him, The attacker was none other than a fallen angel. She didn't look to be in a good shape. Severe burns , Bruises and the most notable feature a black eyes along with bleeding nose. But gotta admit she looked too sexy

Her oppai even rivaled Momo-chan...Stop it Issei! Concentrate. You have to save Ben here

The fallen grunted in pain as she slowly stood up. Unlike her companions she was intelligent enough to run when Shocksquatch attacked. However, She wasn't able to escape the complete damage of the powerful thunder wave. Thankfully, her fallen angel durability saved her. Her allies fate were unknown but she was sure that they survived. Albeit with major injuries but that was no need to worry as the nun was coming to their aid in one or two days. She narrowed her eyes at their supposed to be target. Hyoudou Issei

**Boost...Boost...Boost...Boost**

"Did you do this him?" Issei gritted his teeth angrily as the sacred gear started to double his power. He might be weak compared to Kaichou or Fuko-Kaichou but still he was capable of using Sacred gear towards an extent. His physical states were pretty low but he was capable of boosting his power to a level for a couple of minutes that defeating this fallen would be a child's play. He would be totally exhausted after that cause he had little to no magical power. Even less than a Devil toddler. That was pretty embarrassing. Souna even called him a lost cause . His gear's weak point was himself. The only thing he could do was to improve himself physically. No need to say Souna concentrated on that part too much. She really was a ruthless devil!

Man! Life sucked both ways. At least he had Momo - Chan to take care for him

Raynare clenched her fists, Right now she was in no shape to handle the wielder of sacred gear. Especially when he was devil now. The shape shifter or whatever he was , He was almost taking a last breath. More or less he was done. There was nothing the devil could do for him.

"I have nothing else to do cause I already succeeded in what I initially wanted to do. Good bye ! Devil-san , Hope we never meet again" And with a forced smirk the fallen flew away. Issei didn't has wings yet so he couldn't follow her. However, His main focus was to save Ben right now. Suddenly, His eyes widened as he noticed a red leaflet lying on the ground just beside Ben

"He must have dropped it while saving himself from fallen angels!" Issei though as he picked it up. The leaflet had the symbol of Gremory clan carved in it.

Gremory clan! Yeah, Issei knew about them. As a member of student council Souna made sure that her pawn knew the other devils residing in the territory. The Occult club, It was made of devils, Just like the student council

Issei took the leaflet and immediately pressed it on Ben's palms" Come on Ben...wish...Open your eyes and wish...". Ben couldn't hear him, He couldn't see him too. All of his senses were gone. What left was little bit of stinging conscience

However right now, It was more than enough

It hurt...It hurt so much. At the last moment tears veiled up in his eyes . He didn't want to die, He was too young to die.

He saved whole universe three times, He stopped Vilgax from unleashing the null void on earth, He stopped the evil Way Big, He stopped the Great one from destroying the earth...He stopped Diagon For God's sake!

Why he had to be hero all the time? Why somebody else be the hero and save him when he is in trouble?

He wanted someone to help him, Anyone...even stupid Bluckick and Driba will work. The leaflet glowed as the boy let out his final desire

"I want someone to help me...I want to live!". With his last words his breath left him

**Scene change**

The crimson haired girl known by all of Kuoh as Rias Gremory arrived at the park swiftly in a flash of light once the dying Tennyson managed to summon her to his side. She looked over at the poor boy giving him a rather pitying look. Gently she stroked his forehead gently and gave the dead boy a warm smile. He was rather good looking and didn't deserve to die like this

"Issei-San what happened?" Rias's queen Akeno Himejima turned to Souna Sitri's pawn. She looked around , There were several scortch marks on the ground, A couple of light spears were embedded on a near by wall. Even without Issei's answer she was sure of one thing

This was the work of fallen angels!

"I dunno! I just...saw him like this. There was one fallen angel though . It must be her deed, She also attacked me but ran away after I activated my gear" Issei explained

Akeno blinked. Why fallen angels tried kill Ben? She was sitting besides him all the time and couldn't sense any sacred gear inside the boy's body. Albeit, He had an above average magical core and that's why she wanted to recruit him but Fallen angels didn't hunt anyone down just for their magical cores

Besides she was pretty sure he never used magic which meant he wasn't in touch with his magical power. So why? Did he witness any fallen's activities?

That was a possibility! Fallen angels were pretty ruthless in regards to witnesses, Some beilieved in memory alteration. However a number of them considered human trashed and just disposed of them

"Its a shame." Rias spoke in a regretful tone. "That he'd have to get caught up in this world by witnessing fallen angels " She removed the tap of light spear from Ben's chest gently . "I don't like it when an innocent in my territory is killed."

"I think there is more to the story Buchou" Akeno raised her eyebrows

"What do you mean Akeno ?" Rias asked a bit confused regarding her queen's tone

"Now that I think about it." Akeno paused. "I noticed several scorch marks on the ground as well as burn marks on the trees. There was a battle here. Intense battle"

"Did you fight Fallen angels Issei-san?" Rias asked the oppai loving pervert

"I kinda...did but that wasn't much. The fallen angel... She retreated too early" Issei scratched his head and added with sigh " It can't be Ben either. I know him pretty well besides How can a human fight fallen angels?"

"I am sure there was a battle" Akeno cleared her throat " If it wasn't you, It must be Ben. The question is how?"

"A battle? Between Tennyson and the Fallen Angel?" Rias replied in a surprised voice. "That can't be right. When we first met I first saw him the only thing I noticed was an above average "Unused" magical potential. Apart from that I detected nothing within the boy."

"Unused or more like Unaccessed magical power so he can't be an exorcist. We can also rule out him being a wielder of a sacred gear as well. I guess we only have one option then." Akeno turned to Rias with a knowing look .

"You don't mean... " Rias paused and asked. "Revive him as a pawn? From what I can sense he will take more than two pieces, I have to use a knight or Rook on him. I t could be a waste and I have no idea about the boy but..."

" Ufufu...You don't like being kept in the dark, Do you? " Akeno finished with a giggle . "Well. If worse comes to worse we can easily put him down if he gets out of hand. "

"Rias-Senpai! I know him really well! He isn't a priest! He couldn't be" Issei whined. Rias giggled tapping on to the sekiryutei's shoulder

"I guess we can take another devil's words in consideration especially if he belongs to my best friend's peerage. Don't worry Issei-san! I will revive him"

Issei sighed in relief, At least Ben was going to live again. Even if it was as a devil. Besides being a devil wasn't that bad. He will surely like it when he come to know its perks, Especially...

Being able to have a harem...

Akeno and Rias grabbed the wielder of ultimatrix and vanished through the circle while the infortunate pawn started peddling his cycle worrying that if he got late...Kaichou will punish him again

**Scene change**

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

The sound of the buzzer of alarm pierced through his ears, Letting out a huge yawn Ben Tennyson rubbed his eyes and smashed the alarm clock away. His eyes snapped open as he realized one fact

He was still alive! He touched the part of his chest where the spear managed to pierce through, It was totally healed. Not even a scratch mark on that. Then he realized two more important facts.

He was naked...

He wasn't alone in the bed...

The said person had wrapped a hand around his stomach, Which was too soft for being a male. It was wrapped in the sheets and breathing rhythmically

Slightly gulping Ben pulled the sheets quite hesitantly, His eyes widened in shock at what he found. It or rather She ...was a girl long black hair wrapped up in a ponytail. She was extremely pretty. However the most shocking thing was that...She was in her birthday suit. If this happened a year ago he would have been more flustered than he currently was. In a way to put this...this wasn't the first time he saw a naked girl. After the Julie incident, He became kinda passive in dating department but like they say whatever happens, It happens for greater good. After Gwen's push he found himself dating Emily, Gwen's best friend who was suffering from paraplegia. She was a pretty blonde girl but her disease...affected her dating life. Ben was able to look past that fact. Unlike Julie, Who wasn't that much affectionate...Emily had a huge crush on him and she never hide it.

Most notably she became his first. She was more or less his rebound from Julie. Albeit, There relationship was sweet, Until it lasted. Ben used his plumber resources secretly to get her proper treatment. Anyways, She was right now in Australia and he heard from Gwen that she almost started walking on her feet.

Then there was Easter. The deal with her...Well they were more like friends with benefits. She would've jumped on any opportunity to date wielder of Ultimatrix. However Ben wasn't interested in any permanent relationship right now and the pretty Kraaho knew the fact pretty well

But the girl sleeping in front of him, Man! She was drop dead...gorgeous. Ben let out a breath as he noticed he wasn't quite dressed either, Just in his sumo slammer boxers

Don't laugh! Sumo slammers are cool!

"Ah~~" a moan left her mouth as he gently pulled away from her, Accidently touching her soft milky skin and the perked up perturbation.

From then it took a millisecond for him to separate himself from her grasp and if one were to actually look at the scene then they would come to believe that...Blah blah whatever happens in those porn movies and Especially American Pie. Ben felt the look of pervert lecherous man coming on his face as the sight came to his gasp. Which was totally...

Wow...

"Hero Ben! Hero...No dirty thought" Ben smacked his hand with a grown , Now he had to do the most difficult thing...

Wake her up! Slowly he moved towards her, Catching his breath, Trying to not to lose his calm. Man! Fighting Incurseans were easier than this.

However her violet eyes snapped open , beating him from centimeters

As if she managed to sense that she no longer had the tough semi athletic boy under her grasp like some kind of teddy bear. She stood up with a bright smile on her face. Giving a full view of her naked glory

Ben's mouth opened and closed like a dry fish, No words coming out of it. Man! it was even worse than the smoothy brain freeze

Her milky white skin…

Her curvaceous frame…

Her toned stomach…

Her small hips…

Her Graceful thighs…

Her long white legs…

"Umm.. Akeno Himejima right?...Good...morning " Ben manged out a slight meeker greeting, Not matching his personality but well you can't really blame him this time

Akeno let out an amused giggle as she covered her face "Ufufu...Ara ara...A girl wakes up naked besides you and this is the first thing you say to her!"

"W-Well, I have a many words that want to roll out of my tongue but this isn't the proper time to greeting, We will choose the most sensible option…" he spoke trying to control his raging hormones.

"Ufufu...A-And that would be…" Akeno let out a giggle once again, So the boy was up to a game...Ha ha she will see that .

"You take the bathroom in this room, while I use the one next door," he replied.

"EH!" Akneo dumbfounded, She really didn't expect this

He didn't give it much of a thought as he added, "I don't know about you, but I need to use the bathroom… ASAP-"

And with that he was out of the room in a flash leaving behind a dumbfounded Queen of Rias Gremory. Akeno glanced at the trail he went and broke out in a wave of laughter

She was going to enjoy this! Ufufu...Finally the club had found someone who she will enjoy to bully! Ha ha

**Scene change**

SPLASH

SPLASH

SPLASH

Ben splashed the water sevral times on his face. Man! What the heck was going on? . First he found that crow girl...Then getting stabbed by that crow guy...Watch messing up again...Giving him **Shocksquatch ** instead of **Swampfire. **Possibly the worst situation ever! Then he blacked out. All the ...cries it was for real. He was damn sure of that. Damn! He totally missed Gwen in these times. He tried to dial up her badge but then he realized she was out there in anodyne for special training. Just for Crash course! She was totally out of equation for next 3 weeks. Azumth...Feh !As if that bastard will ever help him...Kevin! Out of equation...Cause whatever happened was beyond reason or beyond alien technologies the osmosian knew. However this wasn't his only problem

The dial of the Ultimatrix had turned bloody red and a mechanical voice spoke.

**" DNA pattern does not match Ben Tennyson. Please provide alternate identification. SELF DISTRUCT COUNTDOWN BEGINS 123" The mechanical voice said**

Ben panicked as sweatdrops formed over his neck " I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! I live in Bellwood!

_*Ultimatrix beeps*_

My grandfather's name is Max Tennyson!

_*Ultimatrix beeps*_

I like soccer, and chili fries, and... I'M SCARED OF PEACOCKS!

"Identity confirmed. Thank you. Ultimatrix Reboot complete. Twenty one aliens available for transform" The female voice concluded

"Final piece concluded, Poteis Altire reconstructed"

"WTF?" Ben's eyes widened as the sharp patterns formed on the tip of his Ultimatrix and an extra bundle covered the Ultimatrix's hourglass symbol. Poteis Altire...The power booster which helped him evolve in **Ultimate Waybig** . It was back but man why? Ancient Galvan said no human can withstand its power for longer. That's why Ultimatrix 's AI destroyed it before the powersurge can kill Ben. He took a look at Ultimatrix...and frowned. Now it was more bulkier Gauntlet

Man! If Gwen hadn't cast an disillusion charm on it, Hiding this bulky gauntlet would be more difficult

"It is because you aren't human anymore" A familiar voice said. Ben turned around only to see Professor Paradox sitting in his bathtub...However unlike other times he wasn't properly dressed, He only had a towel wrapped up around him

"KYAAAH! " Ben yelled in shock

"Ahh! So unwelcoming but anyways ...Gumballs!" Paradox spoke in mock hurt tone as he offered gumballs

"Man! What the ...are you doing here?" Ben growled

"Just stopped for a visit Master Tennyson" Paradox chuckled causing Ben to sigh, Uncomfortbaly Ben sat on the toilet seat and asked

"What do you mean by not human?"

"You were dead yesterday, Killed by Fallen angles" Paradox explained in a serious tone " A Devil revived you yesterday by turning you into one of them"

"Fallen Angels as in from bible ? and Devil! You mean those soul stealing creatures from bibles, Nasty, Ugly with horns, Demanding virgins, Tricking humans, Drinking Blood Devil... They really exist?" Ben dumbfounded

"Yep! They do! Well, Regarding Devils have changed to more economical ways rather than those ugly business. Ever since the change of their government... "

"GOVERNMENT?" Ben's jaw dropped " How come Devils have fucking government?"

"Well, They do have a Government! They even have cities. They even watch TVs like humans. In fact Super hero Alien force had been quite popular from some time just like in your home!"

"Huh! You mean that stupid cartoon they based on my aliens!"

"Yep! That. Thankfully they didn't know who the real one is!" Paradox sweat dropped, Ben really hated the creator of the stupid show. Will Harangue and Captain Nemesis too...Once his favorite hero but now he was bluffing around that Ben was his sidekick...Duh! Who cares? People didn't know who the aliens really was and they knew they weren't Nemesis' sidekick...Latter thanks to Jimmy

"Devil's use a weird method to revive special people to make them...

"Make them what?"

"Um...Make them...Come on Ben! What will you do after knowing that? I've given you spoilers"

"Spill it UP!"

"Their Servants..."

Ben clenched his fists and spoke in dangerously calm tone which sent shivers to time walker's spine, Kinda reminding him of Eon " The girl outside, She is a devil, Isn't She?"

"Yep, She is! However she isn't the one who revived the one? She belongs to a group in your school and...The group's leader is the Devil revived you"

"They...they don't know about my watch? Do they?"

"Nope, not ..right now" Paradox continued " Ben calm down! I know you are...

"You have no idea! I have been dead and revived by a group of devils to become their butler! I refuse to accept that! I will never accept that!" Ben closed his eyes and smashed his fist in the sink

CRACK...

Towards his surprise Washbasin almost broke in two parts, Couple of debris fell on floor while the two parts miraculously managed to stay on the stand. Albeit, They look ready to fall any moment

Ben held his breath turning towards paradox, However as usual the time walker had left, Leaving him hanging

Yeah! Let Ben do all the work! Cause he is the awesome? Parajerk! You are no different than Azibastard

KNOCK...KNOCK

"Ufufu...How much more time you will take? Akeno gigled as she knocked the door twice " I didn't know you had so much energy, You must be a beast on the bed"

"Coming...

Ben caught his breath and flipped through his Ultimatrix, Watching his fighting options. Fighting beasts who can kill people and bring them back to life? It would surely need his A class aliens. He was disappointed, He had lost **Humangousaur. Waybig, Atomix...NRG...Terraspin, Atomix, Ghostfreak ** and a lot of good ones. He had a number of favorites but they sure wasn't his super hitters

He closed his eyes and made up his mind. After wrapping up the towel he opened the door. Akeno blinked as she noticed the boy's shape once again, How tough was he? He had been stabbed by light spears three times and there wasn't no traces or scars...

His body must be tough to get healed that quickly... Well about that...He didn't look bad. He was handsome. Not masculine kind of handsome but the Sweet and goofy kind of handsome. His face and glowing green eyes had some merit in that. Not at the level of Kiba but this boy could surely give him a run for money

"Anything wrong?" Ben trailed off, The girl was staring him and it was...kinda peeving him. She was pretty and right now she was dressed in a school uniform...However she was devil too. He was devil theoretically but not by his choice. Her case could be different

"Ah...Sorry" Akeno looked away with a slight blush " You should get dressed quickly otherwise you will be late for the school. You have really limited Grocery but I managed to cook something good... "

"Last night...something happened. Right?" Ben cut her off abruptly "There was no way it was a dream!" Ben spoke in an innocent tone. Trying to play the harmless bystander

"Yep! You were...killed by an fallen angel" Akeno nodded " But we can discuss it over breakfast. Now go and get dressed" She turned with a cute pout and left

Ben let out a sigh once again, Even if this sounded like a dangerous game. He had to play it and he had to make to sure to win it...By any cost

Most people would be afraid in this situation, But he wasn't most people. Was he?

**Scene Change**

Ben didn't eat much break fast, No matter how delicious it was. His mind was moving elsewhere, Albeit his eyes and ears were open. The girl seemed a bit miffed at first that he didn't enjoy her work however she too understood that whatever going on wasn't easy on the poor boy.

Poor boy! Yeah...Poor boy who can destroy Pluto with one attack...Sweat drops...

She explained a little bit about peerage. So called slavery system of underworld. Ben could feel she was holding back a lot. However it wasn't much of the concern . Besides she explained he was going to meet the other devils of "his" Peerage and his duties were going to be explained to him today. All that mattered to him...He was going to meet the ringmaster of this group. Ben wasn't much interested in going school but after hearing this...his interest took a level of boost and he looked at the clock

Damn! They were running late! Without wasting any moment the pair took off to school

"I'm surprised Tennyson-san. Your taking your situation surprisingly well. Most reincarnated devils have a lot of time adjusting to this circumstance." Akeno commented while walking at Ben's side

"Believe me Akeno when I say I'm still having trouble." Ben replied with a characteristic grin . " I just tend to not show it well. Besides my Grampa once said Worrying too much messes with your health"

"Ufufu...nice one...But really? It seems that you have accepted the existence of this other world rather quickly."

Ben shrugged for a moment but ended up giving a reluctant smile in process. He knew what game she was playing. However as the partner of likes of Kevin Levin he surely knew better

"Lets just say that I've always believed that there was something more out there. Something beyond our reach Besides come on ! I come from a country where alien superheroes shows up everyday. What's not to believe?" Ben lied . He had to stay calm, Focus on his goal. Instead of taking any drastic action he'll act ignorant and innocent to gain more information.

"Is that so?" Akeno commented blandly in response , Carefully observing him . Ben noticed her eyes, For a moment it looked like he was looking in the eyes of a true hunter. But her expression changed in less then a milisecond. Taking that of a deligent helpful girl from before

"You are right! Those silly guys with burning head and my favorite...**Brainstorm"** Akeno gigled and added with a couple of snickers" He he who names himself **Brainstorm**? Especially when the said one is a crab"

"Ha ha! Right! Must be a silly boy!" Ben spoke out with a forced laughter. Before Akeno could notice the strained look on his face she spotted her red haired queen and a blond hair boy walking next to her. "Alright then! We part ways now. You know Rias right? She sit right besides you. You share a home room with her today, She will get you to the occult research club after school. From there, we'll tell you about your new duties as a member of the peerage." Akeno soon rushed over to her King and Knight and together they walked towards the main building. The blond, Who Ben recognized as Kiba Yuuto looked at him curiously

_"This guy! There is something odd about him...Something I can't pin" _ Yuto said to himself as he followed his peerage

Ben narrowed his eyes, Was the blonde getting suspicious him? Huh! How? He didn't even do anything yet. He gotta put his every step carefully if he wanted to deal with devils

**During School and at the Gym**

"Bastard"

"American Succubas"

"I will kill you! Gaijin"

"Such playboy! Banging Onee-sama in one day! I would surely like to date him"

Rumors...Gossips...They spread like a wildfire. Who knew better than Ben , After all he barely escaped getting exposed last year. Well, It was pretty confusing to understand the hatemails and glares he was getting just because he was walking with Akeno. Many even claimed that he stole Akeno's innocence.

This was...surely worse than home!

Easter! He was surely missing her now

Sunlights annoyed him more than usual, However more changes in his body became reveled in a gym class. He already knew his strength was increased, It could be Poteis Altire's doing cause it increased the User's strength three times in his normal mode which was still active. Its fully powered form could increase the user's power over 20 times and it allowed him to defeat the Mutant Ultimate Waybig("Albedo"). But Ben doubted he could use that much strength ever again. As Azmuth stated it was a" One time pony".

The class was playing a game of Basketball and they were split into two teams: Blue and Green . He gotta admit the game was pretty intense and fun to watch. Ben was in Green house and didn't get to play until the second half of the game. However when he did, Things changed drastically! As the second half began with a whistle blow , Two leaders of the team made it on the ground. Ben swapped for one of the players and as the ball was passed to him he started running towards the basket with incredible speed. Agreed! He was agile and definitely good. After all he played soccer with Krrahos and kincelerans but the speed he now had was incredible. Everything seemed to be kinda slow to him. The Blues were winning with a heavy margin of 20 points... ...But the tides were changed now as the Kuoh's own Devil superhero was on the field.

He scored...He scored...He scored again and again...and again

His team cheered him widely as he made another three point shot. The way he played it left little to no time to counteract him. And as expected he turned the tide of the game . With in a few minutes the positions were reversed. However, Ben felt himself getting worn out. Once the game was over wielder of the Ultimatrix found himself surrounded by all sort of fans boys and girls. Especially Girls

" Ben-senpai ! Join Kendo Club! I am sure that you can take us to the nationals!." The kendo club captain yelled

"No you dork . He should join tennis club with accuracy and arms like those." Another captain yelled.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?"

"Are you an alien? Or super-spy?"

"Come on! Join my club!"

Albeit, Ben liked the attention. Now was not the mood or time for enjoying that. Brushing them off with a gentle smile, He took off. After all he was going to meet the "Boss" today

_**Room 310**_

However luck wasn't his side as the various club captains were still chasing him which could be easily mistaken as newly bud fangirls. Lucky for The Plumber, he was rescued by none other by the Student Council President.

"Alright everybody get back to your classrooms." Sona Sitri commanded. Some left at her order and the left over students that refused to leave however received one of her more famous glares. Towards his surprise the crowd was quickly dispelled.

"Oie Ben! Who told you to move like that? You nearly exposed our secret" Issei growled "Using Devil powers to seduce girls! That's gross! Why can't I join the sports team and make harems of fangirls? Kaichou..."

And he started crying...

Seriously! Ben wondered if he did anything wrong or the pervert was just helpless. Albeit one thing was sure, Issei was devil and the girl didn't seem human too

The little sister of Serafall sweat dropped and turned to Issei with a frown

"Isse-san! I am letting him go this time only " Sona Sitri turned to a dumbfounded Ben and continued with a grin. " A little word of advice to you Ben . While its great that you have quickly adapted to your new devil body; I would highly suggest you to be more discreet and stay away from sports activity. Anyways I am sure Rias will explain that you. Just be careful about showing your abilities in the future. Otherwise I have to tell Rias to take some actions"

"Umm...You are a devil too? Just how much more are in this school?" Ben let out a sigh causing Souna to smirk

"Me too! Ben I am a super pawn and I have this awesome drag...OUCH" Before Issei could complete his sentence Souna pulled his earlobe...pinching it harder

"OUCH...KAICHOU...Let me go!" Issei screamed as Souna kept pulling harder

"We should keep our secrets in front of our rivals, No matter what your relationship is" Souna spoke in a serious tone " It gives us edge in the rating games. Both of you should remember that "

"Hai...Kaichou!" Issei rubbed his ear, A little bit disappointed he can't brag about his powerful gear in front of Ben

"Alright...Mam!" Ben growled in a forced tone , He can't let her get suspicious. Heck! He can't let anyone go suspicious.

"Hey Ben! How about hanging out evening today? Burger Queen! Your treat...

"Sorry ! You can't! Today is your flier distribution day" Souna spoke in a stern tone" Okay Ben-san we gotta go, A lot a paperwork to do!"

Man! She really had the pervert on the leash

"Alright! Some other day then" Issei sighed in disappointment as he turned to leave, However he turned for one last time and spoke with a smile " Ben! It's good to see you back again"

Ben let out a smile, So the blurry image he saw was really Issei?. It made him little bit happy that he was reincarnated but not so happy...as...

The "BOSS" Owned his soul...

_"Rias Gremory...Huh...So she was the boss! Interesting. I have to be more careful! Beware Devils! The shapeshifting superhero has arrived to take his soul back and kick your sorry asses" _

_**After School**_

As expected Rias Gremory called out to him during lunch, He gotta admit the girl was popular. Like a princess. The glares and threats he had gotten...Feh! For a second he wondered if he was on null void. After a short walk Ben found himself walking inside the old school building...

Wait a minute! It was here...It was always there but no one walked into it. Heck! Even he tried to roam around but whenever he tried to go inside his though moved otherwise and he left to something else.

Was it some kind of a devil magic?

He found himself seating inside a hall which reminded him of Victorian era, It was old fashioned but seemingly pretty cool in it own way. The seats were made of expensive fabrics. Rias was sitting on the chair which was reserved for the king . Akeno was standing beside her, There were two other players of the game. A first year Toujo Koneko and the infamous or Famous, Whatever you say , Yutto Kiba. After what it seemed like a typical introduction, The talk moved to a darker section

Ben didn't like it! He didn't like it at all!

"Are you affiliated with the church." Yuuto asked . Ben frowned, There was surely venom in his vocie. The way he was playing with his sword...

_Was he threatening him? Him of all people? _

_Bring it on Blondie!_

"Nope" Ben sighed trying to look casual " Not much of religious type. I am a member of soup kitchen and plantation but that's for charity." He added with a chuckle" What made you come up in this ridiculous accusation?"

"There was certainly a battle at the park were we found you. Scorch marks on the ground as well as burn marks on the trees." Rias noted sharply. "We know that you've fought a Fallen Angel. What we want to know is how?"

"Ufufufu...Or Are you working for Fallens?"

Okay! Now the Yamato Nadeshiko did look like Khyber. OR Lady Khyber

Ben leveled his eyes with Rias, Trying to judge the Boss. He took a long breath. Bringing up any and every interrogation training he did with Magister Hulka or the things he learned with Kevin Levin, A mastermind in his own league

"I've detected no sacred gears in your body . You do have some special magical power within you but that's not awakened." Rias went on. "I don't even sense anything special in you right now. Just a standard increase in strength that normally comes with evil pieces and speed which comes associated with knights. This little mystery has been bothering me ever since it was first brought to my attention."

Ben sighed, In his deep thought . There were so many things he could say. He could lie to them and tell them that the reincarnation got him amnesia and he didn't remember what he did to save himself. The problem with that though was he understood very little about how resurrection worked. This was Gwen's job. What a time to leave your cousin Dweeb? He had yet to gain an understanding of her as a person. If Rias saw through his lie then she could very well revoke the magic that had brought him back to life. He couldn't take any chance , Especially with his life

Evrything was so unknown, So dangerous...Yet these people...they didn't even look dangerous. Was this the effect of devils?

What kind of powers they had? To take life and give it just like that

"Well Ben -san?" Rias pressed. Ben turned to her with a grin, He surely knew how to handle this, If he didn't .He won't be the Ben 10 Ben chuckled continuing with a confident face

"Tell me. Miss Do you believe in aliens?" . For the first time since the start of this interrogation Rias broke eye contact with him and looked over at Akeno with a puzzled look. Akeno shook her head, looking just as confused.

"Seven years ago A meteor crashed on the forest of Arizona, I was on a summer trip there" Ben continued with a serious tone" I was a curious kid, I followed it's tail. I got where it crashed. But the meteor turned out to be space pod, Containing this..." Ben pulled up his sleeved revealing his Ultimatrix

It was a lie! But there was no way in hell he was going to get the dirty devils get Gwen and Kevin. They started this game but he will finish this. He defeated the Diagon, He wasn't going to back down from this Miss Lucifer wanna be.

The game had just begun, Rias Gremory!

"Never heard of it." Rias blinked the facade of an interrogator vanishing quickly and being replaced with a look of an otaku.

Otaku? Seriously. Man! Not another Cooper please! He had enugh of Rosario Vampire with Kevin! Sometimes he wondered if the osmosian had vampire fetish!

Ouch! Sorry Gwen!

"This device is a gauntlet made by aliens, I don't know exactly but Humans can't make anything like this. It gives me power to turn into aliens.

"Can you show me?" Rias stood up in anticipation

Ben grinned and activated his ultimatrix . Standing up and finding some space, He pressed the dial. An emerald glow covered the area and monkey made of lego parts stood at his place. Actually a huge Gorilla made of lego parts

The Occult Research Club watched astonished as Bloxx stood up at Ben's place, Put the hand on his hips with a grin

"Heya All!".

"Bu...t...b...u...t BUT!" Rias stuttered

Akeno dumbfounded "That's not possible.

"You've seen it for yourself. Don't you devils have ...your own BOO BOOS ." Ben waves his hands playfully as he extended his hand and picked up the whole sofa in once hand

"We do. But this is way different. Because right now, I can't sense any magic or power coming from .The only thing I can sense for certain is that.. thing... is you..."

"Yep! I am Ben" **Bloxx **pressed the symbol on his chest and reverted back to Ben " And it's not magic. It's technology. Created by someone who is years or millions of years advanced than us. We just don't know who or what? This thing had been sticking to me since last seven years...every attempt of taking it out failed. As if it has bonded to my hand with some unbreakable glue"

"The nature of this power is nothing like anything I've witnessed before." Rias replied. "It feels like it isn't here. Yet, I can't deny what I am seeing. " And suddenly she ran inside. Coming out in instant , However this time she had a doll which resembled **Waybig**

"Can you turn into this?" Rias asked with a fangirl squeal

_"Yeah ! yeah! Fear my awesomeness devils"_ Ben mentally chuckled. In that instant, He found that he could actually take advantage of their surprise. He would need to learn more about the nature of the devils, however, he didn't want the Devils to know about his team and their powers. He also can't endanger the innocent aliens like Alan back home. A big responsibility was on his shoulders. However, The Occult Research Club's surprise had now provided a perfect opportunity to lie without that lie being scandalized to closely.

"Nope, I can't" Ben lied once again and added another lie into it " There is someone other than me! More stronger. More powerful. He just comes out to help people in need and vanishes. But we never met. Sorry"

"Oh~ Why can't I meet Ultra-man-kun? He is so meany! Every attempts of tracking him just failed? Nii-sama can't find him too... I guess he is just too awesome to be reveled...You should have looked at the way he fought that meany Ultra-man who was doing bad things..." She pouted. Ben dumbfounded for a second,

_Can such innocent person be the epitome of evil? Her sparkling blue eyes...She looked too innocent to be devil. Just like a child_

_"Appearance can be deceiving" Chibi Magister Hulka appeared on his shoulder_

_"Come on! Ben you should know who can be good or bed" Chibi Gwen appeared on his another shoulder_

_"Listen to me Ben, I am more experienced" Chibi Hulka coughed_

_"I AM MORE ANGRY" Chibi Gwen turned anodyte and smashed him away " YOU KEEP THAT IN MIND BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON"_

Feh! Gwen was scary...More scary when she threw pink balls! An she can crush your balls with those tendrils...

"Have you've been practicing with this power Ben - kun?" Rias asked with curiosity as she regained her posture, Ben was confused with sudden addition of familiar kun in name. He thought for while, While he was still a powerful person with those twenty aliens at his disposal. He wasn't at his former glory until he gained **Atomix , Alien X or Ultimate Way Big. **He had to play along until he became that Ben 10 again. The terrifying force who burned transyl and Z'skyar

" A bit here and there! Trying to help people in free time" Ben spoke casually " But I haven't thought of becoming the Universe's protector or intergalactic champion

Technically .He was both

"This is an interesting turn of events then." Rias spoke, finally regaining control over her own emotions. And gritted Ben with a kind smile "We'll work on helping you develop this power as soon as possible." She went on as if trying to read his thoughts. "You're a more of a worthy addition to the peerage then I thought Ben-kun."

_"Beware! Rias Gremory! I am an addition who can subtract you" _ Ben mentally chuckled as Akeno offered him tea with a kind smile. The hostility from the Gremory group vanishing ...

**So guys this is it**

**As you can see Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction ( Video game) is canon here, The thing changed is Albedo being Evil mutant Ultimate Way big instead or Evil Way Big**

**Many DxD fans won't like Ben's attitude. Well he is intergalactic cop. Yep. And I am playing on this mature side of his. He won't be making any" Real" Friends until he becomes sure of Rias' intention. He is staying on his guard...After all who likes to be slave for eternity. He comes out a bit selfish and hostile a bit in parts . Also a manipulator and liar. However remember that he is a boy who sees good in everything and fights for it, It will take time. Yes but Ben will be the pillar of support Rias needs**

** Not sure about pairings. Obviously Rias and Akeno are in. Along with other Issei girls except Irina**

**Asia; She is a sweet heart**

**Ben a knight: Many would want Ben to become a pawn, But I made him knight. I personally think the only thing he needs is his aliens and the time to transform**

**Potais altire: similar to twice critical but fifteen times more stronger than it, However it has an AI just like Ultimatrix and it decides where to use that much power. But right now this device increased Ben's abilities three times more than his evil pieces should have**

**Ben vs Raiser; I am gonna do something which had been rarely done. Get ready for the big bang when it happens**

**Issei vs Ben; Titans will clash...Shaking the ground itself. **

**Write a lot a reviews, Long ones and keep your flames to yourselves...Otherwise Chibi Gwen will fry you..Ha ha**


End file.
